Five nights in hell
by NikolasHanuschak
Summary: What happens between Fnaf one and three, well this is what happens in my story!
1. a cold welcome

*Hey guys im new at this so no grammar nazi's in the comments,Thanks guys ^.^ *

Ps. this takes place right after Fnaf 1 but before 3.

We start our story with a man named David Williams. He is 20 years old, Blonde hair, Green eyes, medium build. *David is at his house right now*

"Hey this is pretty cool" David says

"What is it honey?" Nicole asks

(Nicole is David's girlfriend. Her full name is Nicole Sherrison)

"Do you remember Freddy Fazbear's Pizzaria?" David says

"Y-yeah why?" Nicole says, Drained of color

"it says here there maki- what's the matter?" David asks

"N-nothing" Nicole says

"O-kay then" David says "it says there making a new restaurant and they need a guard"

"please don't go David" Nicole says looking worried

"It will be okay, just because that guy Scott Cawthon was found ripped apart in a suit doesn't mean it always happens" David responded

One month later

"Heh this should be easy" David said

"hey you're that new guy right?" ?

"Huh?" David said confused  
He saw an older man, probably in his 40s.

"Sorry for scaring ya my names Mike Schmidt" Mike said embarrassed

"hey its fine man." David said

"i should get you set up in the office"

12 o'clock


	2. The Dark past

"Uh hello? is this thing working? never mind this is just a recording don't answer this. i just wanted to welcome you to your new job at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzaria, if you don't know about Freddy's i'll tell you about it. Freddy's is a pizzeria as you can see, filled with animatronics. We have Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica, Toy Foxy,Toy Freddy, Balloon Boy and the Puppet. There is also the newer models, Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy."

"Thats a lot of them" Said David suprised

"Oh i almost forgot umm theres also the very first models" Said Mike

"WAIT WHAT?!" David was in total shock

"Err someone get stuck in a golden one once and they were squashed by the pumps and locks" Mike said  
"O_O FUCK THAT! Wait was he talking about Scott?" David screamed at the phone  
"Oh also there was this guy Scott? Yeah Scott, He was caught by the animatronics and i don't know why but he was stuffed into a Springtrap suit. They usually stuff them into there own suit. I know that may sound bad and trust me it is but if they are about to get in try to play dead or hide under the desk, they can't look up or down well they just can't tilt there head so it should work." Mike said

"Two people died at the other places, are you serious?!" David said angry and scared at the same time.

"there was also the bite of 1987, ooh i witnessed it and it was very gory, i believe the person who was bit was Jenny Sherrison" Mike said

"Jenny Sherrison? Wait a second, Nicole! is Jenny her sister? i don't think she has a sister though. Strange, maybe she was hiding it from me?"

"Some kids disappeared around the location, We caught the guy though, he wore a pinkish/purplish hoodie so i don't know why he didn't stick out. he refused to reveal the bodies locations though" Mike said

"Great what a kid friendly history." Said David Looking sort of pissed

"Well have a nice time and remember no frowns allowed!"

1 o'clock


	3. Enragement Encounter

David searched through the cameras, that's when he saw it… A puppet.

"WHAT THE FUCK?! Okay calm down David, if that thing comes here i could overpower it"

He looked for more animatronics when he looked up from the camera. It was a little boy in the hall.

"THERE'S A KID HERE!"

David ran into the hall when it slowly turned and looked at him.

"Oh FUCK THIS SHIT IM OUT" David said

It was a Animatronic. it then punched him in the nose, took his flashlight and ran.

"OW YOU BATTERY FETISH KID!"

He looked back and smiled

"Th-THATS IMPOSSIBLE! YOUR FACE CAN'T EVEN MOVE THAT WAY"

It ran away so David just went back to the office.

"i should get this bloody nose cleaned up"

He took out a paper towel with a Chica face in the background and wiped his nose.

"Now why do i have a feeling that's what an animatronic will look like if i get stuffed into it?"

David heard something running down the halls and heard it ask "Mike is that- Who are you?

 **AUTHORS NOTE!  
Sorry for the wait, I will be accepting OC's so spam That Review Section with it!**

 **Also Congrats if you got the cliffhanger. It's one of my Favorite FNAF fan fiction**

 **Anyways i'm also Accepting ideas for later in the story**

 **PM me about those my Fellow Fan ficineers!**


End file.
